Lost My Way (Save Me)
by GhoulEater13
Summary: Kaneki get tortured by Jason but Hide tells Anteiku instead of [CCG]. ToukaxKaneki HidexKeneki Rated M for twisted shit. And... its Tokyo Ghoul!


**A/N: Hey guys. I decided that while my other stories were on hiatus due to lack of ideas for those stories, I would write a Tokyo Ghoul story until I get some! Lol! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... But the plot of course!**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

"Oh Kaneki-kun~!" My captor, Jason sang.

 _H-How did I-_

"What's a thousand-"

 _Get here?_

"-minus-"

 _To this place-_

"-seven?!"

 _Of_ _ **pain?**_

"Nine hundred-" I manged to stutter through my trembling lips. He had me count down from a thousand every day for about 8 days. Wait- Was it 8 days? Or was it more? Maybe it was less. I don't-remember.

 _Why me?_

"-ninety-"

 _Why did I-_

"-Nine hundred ninety-three."

 _Have to be the one-_

"Good news." The Jason said, bringing a centipede to my ear. This was normal... I think. Is this a normal method for torture?

 _To_ _ **suffer?**_

"Your correct!"

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

_Hide's P.O.V_

I heard him scream again. I was spying into the strange room he was in, watching as he was tortured. I new I had to do something. But what? I thought about calling the [CCG], but if they found Kaneki... They'd kill 'im for sure. So that's when I decided... I'll give an anonymous tip to Anteiku instead. So... I did.

When I came up with my idea, I fled the scene, and went back to my apartment. When I got there, I slipped on some latex gloves and grabbed a pen and paper. I knew that if I called Anteiku, there was a chance that Touka would pick up. And if she did... She'd easily recognize me. But no one at Anteiku knew my hand-writing.

 _Dear all of Anteiku,_

 _I know where Kaneki-Ken is... And I have a plan to get him back_

 _All you have to do..._

 _Is trust me._

 _Now, here's the location, and here the plan..._

_Touka's P.O.V_

It was passed closing time, and I was locking up shop. That's when I saw a letter on the windowsill, and heard one of the doors that was yet to be locked shut. A strange, human smell lingered i the cafe. It was slightly familiar... but, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged it off, for reasons unknown, and grabbed the letter sitting majestically in the windowsill. The writing was slightly sloppy, but readable. When I read it, my eyes widened considerably, and I ran to the back where I knew Manager would be.

I didn't bother knocking when I reached his door.

"Manager! I found this sitting in the window! Somebody knows where Kaneki-kun is! We can save them!" I said. I knew that the letter was from a human, and I was confused nonetheless, but at this moment, I didn't care anymore. I shoved the letter in Manger's face, and gently, he took it from my hands. As he read the note, I paced back and forth across his office. When he was done, I looked up at him hopefully. "So?! Are we gonna go with it?! Please tell me we will!"

Manager looked at me with a plain look. "This is a very dangerous idea. Almost **too** dangerous actually."

"But Manager-!"

"Ah! You didn't let me finish. We and all of Anteiku if they are willing, can go save Kaneki using this plan." As he said this, my angered expression went back to the hopeful one I wore before. "However, I can't guarantee that all of us will make it out with our lives."

"I don't care. If it means seeing Kaneki-kun again, I'll gladly give my life." I said with determination.

"Well then. Call the rest of Anteiku for a meeting." The manger said. I nodded and went back to the front and called the rest of Anteiku for the meeting. They all showed up within 10 minutes of each phone call. We told them the plan, and they agreed, including Nishiki. **_I will get Kaneki-kun back! Even if its the last thing I do._**

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _~3rd Person P.O.V~_**

Anteiku had disguised themselves in Aogiri Tree uniforms that they stole from a few members they had killed. The scent of Aogiri remained on the cloth, so they weren't suspected. There was a small side building next to the multiple complexes of Aogiri. It had a familiar smell... and scream. Jason was still torturing the poor half ghoul. Touka and the other could here him scream in agony. Once they heard the boy, everyone perked up in panic and concern. But, they all regained their composure once Touka was called into the chamber to 'assist' Jason. The teenage girl was shocked when she saw Kaneki. He had blood dripping from his ears, hands, and feet. He looked... terrifying. The boys breathing became quicker as Touka came to his side with a bucket and cloth to clean up the blood that pooled around him. _"A thousand minus. A thousand minus. A thousand minus... S-S-Seven."_ Kaneki murmured to himself.

This frightened the blue haired girl. Jason had just left the room, so she could finally talk. But what should she say. And if she did say something, would it reach him? It was worth a try. "Kaneki-kun?" Touka said. The brunette jumped at the mention of his name.

"T-T-T-Touka?!" Kaneki asked. The girl just nodded. "W-Why did you come f-f-for m-me? Its t-to dangerous for you h-here! G-Go home!"

"Not without yo-" Touka cut herself off at the sight of seeing Kaneki's hair turning white. She was about to question it, but then she heard Jason coming back. She finished cleaning the blood around Kaneki, and then ran off, passing passed Jason as he entered the room with two other ghouls. A boy, and a girl. When the door was shut, Touka heard Kaneki scream again. But he was actually speaking.

"N-NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Kaneki cried.

"I will only kill one, depending on your choice. Which one?! The boy, or the girl?" Jason questioned.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO MAKE THAT CHOICE! JUST KILL ME!"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll just kill them both!"

"NOOOOOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!" But it was to late. Jason had impaled the girl and killed the boy soon after. Jason then approached Kaneki and told him something.

"You know, you could have chosen one. It was an easy choice. The boy, or the girl. But now..." Jason said, stepping aside, revealing the mangled bodies of the ghouls. "Look what you've done. Now they're both dead. And its all. Your. Fault..."

Kaneki's eyes widened at this realization. That's when he began to lose it. _"All my- All my fault. I killed them. Its all my fault. I shouldn't be aloud to live. They're dead cause of me. Its all. My. Fault."_

Jason smirked at this, leaving the room, allowing another 'assistant' to enter. Since the assistants switched every entry, it was Nishiki that entered this time. He calmly, yet sadly took the bodies and placed them outside the small building, hand in hand. When he came back into the building to clean up the blood, he noticed Kaneki's hair was completely white, and he was incoherently mumbling to himself. As Nishiki's eyes traced over Kaneki's hair, he noticed something crawling out of the half ghoul ear. It was a centipede.

When the blonde saw this, he slowly approached the now white haired ghoul. _"Ri-ze? Why? Why me? Why do I have to do this? M-Mom said, 'Its better to feel pain, then cause pain for others.' I'm starting to doubt her. Does that make me a bad child?"_

"K-Kaneki-kun? What in the hell are you-?" Nishiki began.

 _"I'll kill him. Mom should have killed that stupid bitch of an aunt of mine! So I'll kill him! Its only fair... He started it."_ Kaneki said, a grin appearing on his face. _"I'll kill him. And then I'll kill anyone that gets in my way of strength, and revenge._ _ **Revenge! Its a wonderful thought! And its a lovely word! Revenge. REVENGE. REVENGE!"**_ When Kaneki finished saying this, he began to laugh like a mad-man. Then, that laughter transformed into sobs of sadness and pain. Nishiki was terrified. They needed to get Kaneki out of there. That was for sure. Nishiki turned to leave. He took one last glance at Kaneki and heard one more statement slip passed the male's lips. _"Its all my fault. So I'll get stronger. No one else will die."_

_Yomo's P.O.V_

We all heard it. Kaneki's pleading, his screaming, and his crying. Even I was afraid for the half ghoul. What was happening to him? Well... Knowing Jason, it had everything to do with torture. Once Nishiki came out of the room, he wore the same expression as Touka. Sadness, sympathy, and anger. But unlike Touka, whom in witch didn't want to talk about the scene, Nishiki had a lot to say. "They've completely fucked him up! His hair! Its white from trauma! There are centipedes in his god damn ears! And that son of a bitch killed two of his friends right in front of him! We need to get him out. **NOW!** " The blonde ghoul explained.

Yoshimura's face twisted in rage. Once someone messes with a ghoul from the 20th ward, he goes berserk. The 20th ward residents were like his children, and Kaneki was no different. The manager was very angry, but he soon composed himself. "We will wait until the time is right." He said. I was surprised when I heard this. I thought for sure he would go running by Kaneki's side. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard and alarm. We were all completely alert now. We heard [Doves] outside the major complexes, we had to hurry. We all looked back to the building that Kaneki was in as we saw Jason enter. What we heard shocked us all beyond words.

_Kaneki's P.O.V_

I could hear Jason enter the room. I didn't bother looking up. I could here the alarm go off, but I wasn't scared. What could [CCG] do that Jason hasn't already done? Even if they did find me, I would simply kill them all, and find the rest of Anteiku. I'll leave with them, and then I'll undergo some- no, a lot of training. I will get stronger. "Well Kaneki-kun. I'm afraid we have to draw our game to an end. And its only been ten days. How sad. Well, if I'm going to build up my kagune, I'm going to have to eat you." The ash blonde ghoul said, inching closer to me. Once he was close enough, I broke my chains, and used what was left of them to get Jason into a choke hold... And bit into his head. _(Me: Zombie much? LOL!)_

Jason, angrily, flung me off of him and the two of us had an all out fight to the death. Jason grabbed my leg and twisted it multiple times, only for me to kick Jason in the face and heal my leg immediately. When the fight came to an end, I was the victor. "Tell me. You tried to eat me first, so... You have no room to complain if I eat you, right? You taste like rotten meat. But it'll do. Now... What a thousand-"

 _Finally._

"-minus-"

 _the table have turned._

"-seven?"

 _Fuck you._ I thought, opening my mouth to take a bite out of the sadistic ghoul. When I felt I had enough, I heard the door to the building I was in open, and multiple footsteps trail through the door. "Oh... Its you guys." I said in complete monotone, a frown on my face. After this... I don't think I'll ever smile again.

"What do you mean 'Its you guys?!' What in the hell happened here! What did you do?!" Touka scolded.

"I beat Jason half to death. Well... He might actually be dead come to think of it. I did eat most of his kagune."

"You what?! Kaneki! That's cannibalism! Why would you do something like that?!"

"He said he was gonna do it to me. It was only fair that I did it first. I gave him a taste of his own medicine." I said, tilting my head to one side, and banging on the other. Everyone looked confused when I did this, but once I pulled the Chinese Red-Headed Centipede out of my ear, they were simply shocked. When I got the thing out of my ear, I 'popped' -broke- my fingers one by one with my thumb.

"D-Doesn't that hurt?!" Hinami asked me.

"No." I said blankly, brushing passed the rest of Anteiku, leaving Jason to twitch in the middle of the room. "Well, aren't we gonna go? I don't wanna have to deal with those worthless humans. We should try avoiding those Aogiri freaks too. I don't mind dealing with those weaklings as much as I do dealing with those Quinque wielding pricks. Oh and... Touka-chan." I said, stopping to talk to my friend. "I thought I told you do go home. Oh well. You're still alive. I guess that's all that matters. Oh! Before we go I need to get Banjou-san and the others. If they end up dead, that won't be very good either. Lets go."

_3rd Person_

Everyone was shocked, especially Touka, and Hide- whom in which was watching from afar-. The precious and innocent Kaneki that they tried so hard to save... was dead and gone. This is what was left. When Anteiku made it to the complex the others were held in, Kaneki set them free and told them to leave quickly. After a bit of arguing, Banjou and the others finally obliged and left. Kaneki and the rest of tried to do the same, but they ran into Ayato, the Bin Brothers, and members of [CCG]. That's when they were forced to fight. Tsukiyama, Uta, and Yomo went against the Bin Brothers, Yashimura and Nishiki went up against a few [CCG] members, Irimi-first throwing Kaneki his mask-took Hinami and ran, Touka fought Ayato, and Kaneki now wearing his mask, helped her. During their battles, everyone got split up. Touka and Kaneki were fighting closer to the roof, and the others were either on the bottom floor, or 3rd floor. Everyone was doing fine, until Ayato attacked Touka and nearly ripped out her kagune and Nishiki was injusred by one of [CCG]'s Quinque's. Ayato was about to finish his sister until Kaneki saved her, pulled her away from the action, and placed her on the side lines.

Kaneki was pissed. Ayato launched his kagune at the white haired ghoul, grazing him a little, but most of the attacks were dodged. Kaneki sped toward Ayato, paused for a minute, and need him as hard as he possibly could. "You hurt Touka-chan, so its only fair that I hurt you. But I won't kill you, because Touka-chan would be sad. You _are_ her one and only little brother. Which is why I see the reason that you didn't finish her right away. Tell me. What were your true intentions when you joined Aogiri. It was to be stronger. Wasn't it. That's what I would have done but... That organization is... off. So! Where should I start first?" Kaneki question, breaking his fingers again. "How about... I start with the arm..."

 _ **Time Skip**_

When Kaneki was done, a buzzer went off and another ghoul appeared, took Ayato, and escaped. Kaneki had literally half killed Ayato by breaking 103 of his bones. By the time he was done, the other fights had ended as well, and Touka and Nishiki could stand and walk again. No one knew why the fights ended so soon, but everyone left after they ended. Including Anteiku and Hide. "Manager. Do you think Kaneki-kun will be okay?"

"I don't know." The older ghoul said, looking at the ghoul whom in which was ahead of everyone else. We'll have to see. It'll take time. But I'm sure he'll heal at least a little.

 ** _That Night With Kaneki_**

Touka let me stay at her house until we could find me some living arrangements since Anteiku was full and my house was sold. That night when I went to bed on the couch, I had a night terror about everything that happened. My eyes shot wide open as tears fell. Then I began to scream. _**"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! P-PLEASE!"**_ __I cried. I continued to plea until Touka was at my side, grabbing at my arms and holding me still, hugging me close to her chest. I tensed for a moment. I was afraid of being touched, but then, for some reason, I calmed down and relaxed into the touch, sobbing into my temporary room-mate's night shirt.

"Shhhh. Kaneki-kun. Its okay. You're okay now. No one can hurt you anymore. I promise. I'll always be by your side. It'll all be okay." Touka soothed. calming me down a little.

"C-Centipedes. I-In my ears. My fingers and toes getting cut off, over and over and over and over and over again. Watching my friends get murdered right in front of me! It hurt. It hurt so much Touka-chan! Why me?! Why did any of this have to happen to me?! I just- I just wanna die!" I cried out, shocking Touka. "I just want someone to kill me already! Maybe then, the pain will stop."

That's when I felt Touka hug me tighter, holding me in her warm arms. It was nice. I liked it. It was so much better than being there. With **him**. "Its okay. You shouldn't say stuff like that. We care about you. We don't always show it, but if you died, we would all be really sad. So- promise me one thing."

"W-What is it?" I asked.

"Stay alive, and get stronger. For Anteiku. For me. Hell, maybe we could train together again. And we could even work at Anteiku again, although, we'll have to do something about that hair of yours. You'll stand out a lot if we don't" Touka giggled. This made me do something that I thought I would never do again. Smile. It was small, and it didn't last long, but it was still a smile. I hugged Touka back, and fell back asleep in her arms. Soon, she did the same in mine. When Hinami came in, although she was worried about Kaneki, she couldn't help but find her phone and take some pictures... and send them to Irimi.

 _ **xxxx**_

 **A/N: Kay guys! That's it! It got a little sloppy here and there, but that's only cause its two thirty and I should be in bed because 13 year old's need sleep! lol! Well, if you want more chapters so that I can make a true hurt/comfort and romance then just follow the story. Follow me if you want stories for other anime and this one!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


End file.
